Plus jamais !
by EvilAngel38
Summary: Ne pars plus ! Plus jamais ! Lemon au deuxième chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Coucou **

**Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout va bien **

**Je reviens aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS qui s'accompagne de deux nouvelles…**

**On va commencer par la joyeuse : si cet OS vous plait, il y aurait la possibilité qu'une suite soit écrite ^^ J'ai l'idée, il ne manque plus que votre accord ! Je considère jusque là que l'OS est terminé ) **

**La seconde nouvelle, moins réjouissante pour moi à annoncer, est l'arrêt pour une durée indéterminée de Never Be The Same… Depuis le début je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que je vous présente et c'est je pense la raison du syndrome de la page blanche que je traine depuis un certain temps maintenant… Je vais donc la reprendre entièrement après mes examens (surement fin juin) pour vous présenter quelque chose de mieux et qui sera vous satisfaire **

**J'espère cependant ne pas vous décevoir avec cet OS… Si jamais quelqu'un a des difficultés avec les song-fics dites le moi… Car c'est vrai que j'utilise souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) des musiques et je ne sais pas si ça vous dérange… Ou si vous voulez les titres, je me ferais un plaisir de les partager avec vous :D **

**Je remercie les lecteurs de ****Is it really worth it****, que se soit ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou les anonymes, vous êtes géniaux ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et m'ont rassuré un point difficilement imaginable… Merci encore ! **

**Merci également à ma bêta et à ma meilleure amie qui sont les premières à lire ce que je fais et qui me conseillent quand je ne sais plus quoi faire **

**J'ai enfin fini mon blabla et vous laisse à la lecture ) Dans l'attente de voir ce que vous en pensez ^^ **

**A bientôt**

**EvilAngel**

_**Plus jamais !**_

Il était une fois dans le royaume fort fort lointain et paisible de Beacon Hills, un prince déchu, sombre, seul…

Non… Pardonnez ma maladresse ! Je ne peux dire les mots « _Il était une fois _» et « _paisible_ » quand on parle de la petite ville de Californie… Ma conscience me l'interdit ! Je ne peux associer ces mots-là ensemble quand nous tous savons ce qui se passe dans cette forêt… Et je ne peux encore moins qualifier cet homme, qui se cache comme une ombre, de prince.

A peine visible, cette personne se faufila avec grâce dans une maison du quartier résidentiel de cette ville, devenue aujourd'hui le point stratégique que toutes les bêtes surnaturelles veulent conquérir.

Un petit sourire traversa son visage, avant de reprendre ses airs de « _bad boy _». Il repensait à ce que quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour. Il préférait passer par les fenêtres pour effrayer les gens qu'il connaissait (et par là entendez bien sûr _Lui_ !), tellement que c'en était devenu un passe-temps et que, si ça continuait, _Il_ ferait placer une chatière sur sa vitre. Il n'avait pas rigolé sur le moment, se contentant de grogner sur la personne. Quel idiot celui-là !

Mais pourtant, il se retrouvait sur son rebord de fenêtre à l'observer, lui ! De tous les autres membres de sa meute, il veillait sur lui, le pauvre et fragile humain… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Eh bien, moi aussi, je vous le demande ! Pourquoi veiller sur quelqu'un qu'on peut à peine supporter plus de deux minutes ? Pourquoi aller surveiller une personne qui nous saoule à peine a-t-elle ouvert la bouche ? Pourquoi protéger quelqu'un contre toute menace extérieure alors que vous-même, vous ne faites que le blesser, et tout ça parce que, selon vous, il le mérite?

**I hate everything about you**

_(Je hais absolument tout chez toi)_

**Why do I love you ?**

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?)_

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je vais vous répondre. L'amour ne se décide pas, ne se prévoit pas. L'amour vous tombe dessus, un jour, au coin d'une rue, dans un magasin, dans un parking… Il vous enroule dans sa chaleur, dans son réconfort. Il vous fait imaginer mille et un scénarii, allant du plus merveilleux au plus désastreux. Et une fois que vous y avez succombé, il vous laisse avec la pire des souffrances : la peur. La peur du rejet, la peur que l'autre ne ressente pas ce que vous ressentez au plus profond de votre être, la peur de l'abandon par la personne qui est la plus chère à votre cœur…

Et cet homme en était là… Il avait succombé au pire des fléaux : l'amour ! On dit que les opposés s'attirent… Ce ne peut être que plus vrai dans cette situation. Lui qui est froid, insensible, asocial, qui cause la mort autour de lui, qui est détruit, avec un cœur de pierre, il est tombé sous le charme de cet adolescent volubile, joyeux, honnête, loyal, avec le cœur sur la main…

Ce jeune qu'il avait vu évoluer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, cet être courageux qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en travers du danger, au risque d'y laisser sa vie, si cela voulait dire sauver les siens… Et il détestait cela : il ne pouvait penser à la possibilité qu'un jour, _Il _ne soit plus dans sa vie à le bombarder de questions inutiles, à l'énerver, à avoir le courage de se dresser devant lui parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ses décisions, alors même qu'il est mort de peur… Derek détestait sentir l'odeur de la peur sur lui, ou n'importe quelle autre odeur qui n'était pas la sienne. Il détestait quand il se mettait en danger inutilement, juste pour pouvoir protéger ses amis qui _peuvent_ guérir. Il détestait sentir l'odeur de ses larmes, quand quelques fois, le jeune homme craquait seul dans sa chambre alors qu'il se croyait à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets. Mais lui était toujours là, à le surveiller, à veiller sur sa sécurité… Et dans ces moments-là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Il détestait se sentir différent quand _Il_ posait son regard sur lui. Il détestait quand il ne pouvait pas le protéger, quand _Il_ était blessé… Il se détestait !

**I'm not a perfect person.**

_(Je ne suis pas parfait)_

**I never meant to do those things to you.**

_(Je ne jamais voulu te faire du mal)_

Non, non… Il n'était pas parfait… Il en était même très loin… Mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'était là pour lui dire quoi faire, pour lui dire comment se comporter en société après le drame qu'il avait vécu…

Il avait pourtant, un jour, il y a longtemps, apprit à aimer. Il avait aimé sa famille de toutes ses forces et on les lui avait enlevés…

Il avait aimé une fille passionnément. Son premier amour. A tel point qu'il pensait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Mais elle aussi l'avait laissé. Elle était morte à cause de lui, à cause de son stupide oncle. "Elle ne sera pas toujours à tes côtés" lui avait-il dit, et sa peur avait prit le dessus. Il avait fait le choix de la transformer et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait tué une innocente ! Il avait eu peur de la perdre et c'est ce qu'il était arrivé.

Plusieurs années après ce drame, il était de nouveau tombé amoureux. Enfin, qu'il croyait… Il avait vu cette fille, cette femme, belle, gentille, intelligente, qui savait l'écouter. Et comme un con, il était tombé dans son piège. Il lui avait tout dit sur sa véritable nature, sur sa famille. Et elle lui avait tout pris : sa meute, son honneur, tout !

Il était détruit ! Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à la race humaine. Plus jamais ! Il ne restait plus que sa sœur et lui contre le monde.

Mais même elle était partie… Elle est morte des mains de son oncle. De rage, il s'était vengé en lui tranchant la carotide. Mais le trou dans sa poitrine n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil des années, et son cœur était finalement devenu de glace.

Il était devenu ainsi, et rien ni personne ne pourra le faire changer. Jusqu'à ce qu'_Il_ débarque dans sa vie.

**I've found a reason for me **

_(Je me suis trouvé une raison)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(De changer celui que j'étais autrefois) _

**And the reason is you**

_(Et la raison, c'est toi)_

D'un coup, son monde avait de nouveau pris un sens, il avait de nouveau un but : celui de le protéger.

Mais ce gamin l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Toujours en train de parler, de se mettre en danger, de faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien.

Alors Derek avait décidé de lui montrer que des gens tenaient à lui. Mais il devait se l'avouer, il ne le faisait pas de la bonne manière. Il était violent, toujours à le plaquer contre toutes les surfaces possibles.

Mais rien n'y faisait ! Et ses sentiments envers lui continuaient de grandir, de se renforcer chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne vivait plus que pour le protéger. Jusqu'au jour où elle était apparue… Son portrait craché au féminin…

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

_(Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé)_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_(C'est une chose avec laquelle je vais devoir vivre tous les jours)_

**I wish that I could take it all away **

_(Je souhaite pouvoir tout envoyer au loin) _

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_(Et être celui qui sèche toutes tes larmes)_

Elle était apparue soudainement, et sans pouvoir réfléchir, il s'était laissé manipuler. Il avait couché avec elle ! Il l'avait fait encore plus souffrir. Voir son visage ravagé par les larmes, et tout ça à cause d'elle, lui avait brisé le cœur. Tel un coup de poignard… Il avait été son objet, elle en avait profité pour faire du mal à son compagnon… Pour cela, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était certain !

Son devoir premier était de le protéger, et il avait échoué. Il était la raison de la plupart de ses éclats de voix et de ses larmes. Ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, il avait eu raison de le provoquer. De lui dire à haute voix ce que tous les autres pensaient. _Il_ avait été le seul à lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Lui, le gringalet d'hyperactif, le « petit chaperon rouge » qui courait avec les loups, avait osé lui tenir tête alors qu'il puait la peur et le désespoir… Mais Derek comprenait ! A cause de lui, le seul membre restant de la famille du jeune homme avait été enlevé. Elle avait enlevé les trois parents des adolescents pour pouvoir les sacrifier… Complétement folle me direz-vous. Oui, et Derek ne s'en était rendu compte que le soir où Stiles, accompagné de Scott, vint le supplier de l'aider à retrouver son père. Mais, avec sa plus jeune sœur mourante, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était qu'un pantin entre ses doigts.

Allison, Scott et Stiles se démenaient donc seuls pour retrouver leurs parents, les seuls membres de leur famille encore présents. Ils étaient prêts à tout, même à mourir. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour retrouver l'endroit où les adultes étaient retenus prisonniers. Le cœur de Derek avait cessé de battre pendant de longues minutes quand il apprit la nouvelle, il n'y a que quelques jours seulement. Il avait de nouveau failli perdre Stiles… L'idée même de le perdre lui était insoutenable. Quand cette pensée venait le hanter, il avait mal à un endroit qu'il ne pensait plus avoir : son cœur !

**You don't know what love is**

_(Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour)_

'**til you love somebody, bad enough**

_(Jusqu'à ce que tu aimes quelqu'un, assez fort)_

Un sentiment de panique le prenait à chaque fois que le jeune homme était en danger… Combien de fois se mettait-il devant lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, qu'il ne se fasse tuer, qu'il ne le quitte un jour ? Ne comptez plus, cela ne sert à rien ! Car à chaque fois qu'un nouveau danger se présentait en ville, Derek était le premier à vérifier que Stiles soit en sécurité, et je veux dire par là qu'il ne le quittait plus. Il passait ses jours à le surveiller au lycée et ses nuits à veiller sur son sommeil… Cela peut vous paraître bizarre, voire même carrément flippant, mais il n'y avait que comme cela que le loup arrivait à se calmer. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête et dans son corps quand l'adolescent n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

Derek était inévitablement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme… Et pourtant, il n'était pas gay ! Il était juste tombé amoureux de cet être incroyable… Il pensait connaître l'amour, mais quand il analysait les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui, tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était que bien pâle… Ses sensations étaient exacerbées en la présence de Stiles. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait quand, de temps en temps, le jeune homme s'endormait sur l'épaule du lycanthrope après une réunion tardive de la meute…

Il se mit à sourire quand un souvenir défila devant ses yeux.

_Il repensa à la fois où Stiles s'était carrément allongé sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de l'Alpha. Les bêtas avaient ouvert de grands yeux, surpris que l'adolescent soit assez rassuré pour s'endormir aux côtés de leur chef. Et ça avait été le signal : ils s'étaient tous rapprochés du « couple » munis de matelas, coussins et autres couvertures, et tous s'étaient endormis dans un silence complet, respectant le sommeil du plus jeune d'entre eux, celui qui les faisait tenir debout… Derek, lui, s'était endormi avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir une meute aussi soudée. Mais dans la nuit, il avait senti le cœur de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde s'emballer. Il observa le visage de l'humain et son propre cœur se serra : Stiles avait les yeux clos, le front en sueur. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, soufflait des prénoms et notamment celui de l'Alpha. Il était en proie à un cauchemar… Derek voulant le protéger de tout, et donc de ces visions nocturnes, il changea de position. Se mettant entre le vide et l'adolescent, il le serra fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le corps serré contre lui se détendit après plusieurs minutes et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de la source de chaleur. Le visage enfoui dans le torse du loup, les mains qui agrippaient le T-shirt, il se calma complétement. Derek aussi et il s'endormit la joue dans les cheveux de son humain et ses mains le tenant fermement contre lui._

_Le lendemain matin, la meute s'était réveillée le sourire aux lèvres devant cette vision plus qu'étrange. C'était évident que ces deux-là tenaient l'un à l'autre, sauf bien sûr pour les deux concernés… Pressentant le réveil de leur chef, ils décampèrent dans leur chambre respective. L'Alpha ouvrit les yeux en entendant la cavalcade dans les escaliers… « Idiots », grogna-t-il… Mais le sourire ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'humain qui reposait au creux de ses bras, il se leva et commença à faire le petit déjeuner pour cette bande d'adolescents affamés. Devant les fourneaux, il se mit à réfléchir… Il avait adoré se réveiller aux côtés du jeune homme. Il avait adoré que la première chose qu'il aie vu le matin était Son visage endormi, calme et paisible. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que cela recommence !_

_Le jeune ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, sous les railleries de ses petits camarades. Mais un grognement rauque de leur chef suffit à les réduire au silence. Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage de l'humain qui se transforma bien vite en fou rire quand le loup lui fit un clin d'œil. Le cœur de ce dernier se réchauffa et envoya valser les derniers morceaux de glace au loin quand le rire de sa meute se propagea dans toute la maison._

_Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Quand vint le moment de rentrer chez soi, Stiles fit exprès d'être le dernier à partir pour remercier le loup, pour ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit… Un bisou sur la joue et un merci soufflé à l'oreille, Derek n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'adolescent était déjà dans sa Jeep. Il ne put donc voir le sourire éclatant et sincère orner le visage du loup toute la journée._

_Il était au paradis…_

Mais ce paradis se transforma très vite en cauchemar, quand Scott arriva deux jours plus tard totalement paniqué, braillant que son meilleur ami avait disparu… Le cœur de l'Alpha s'arrêta encore une fois mais garda un visage impassible, essayant d'analyser la situation. Son père devait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, mais non… Le Sheriff était aussi perdu que les membres de la meute… Les recherches durèrent plus de deux mois, mais l'adolescent restait introuvable. Derek devenait fou, rongé par l'angoisse de ne plus jamais le revoir. Rongé par le remord de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Puis Deaton s'était pointé comme une fleur au domicile du loup, affirmant que Stiles allait bien. Que sa disparition était nécessaire, qu'il avait fait cela pour les protéger. Le lycaon avait lâché prise après la visite du vétérinaire. Il ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus, ne s'alimentant que pour faire plaisir à ses bêtas…

**I swallowed my pride**

_(J'ai ravalé ma fierté)_

**Now I'm crawling back to you**

_(Maintenant, je reviens en rampant vers toi)_

**I'm out of my head **

_(Je ne réponds plus de rien)_

**Can't wait any longer **

_(Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps)_

**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger**

_(Par terre à genoux, je pensais être plus fort que cela)_

Il se laissait mourir… Le mythe des compagnons était très clair : quand un disparaissait, l'autre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Le lien était d'autant plus fort que le compagnon était humain. C'était un lien rare que le compagnon loup devait à tout prix protéger…

Mais Derek ne savait plus quoi faire, Stiles avait disparu, et il n'était même pas au courant des sentiments de l'Alpha à son égard… Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. L'ignorance le tuait à petit feu… Etait-il parti à cause de lui, ou bien parce qu'il était menacé ? Pourquoi ? C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, savoir pourquoi…

**If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would.**

_(Si tu pouvais trouver un moyen de tout pardoner, je sais que tu le ferais)_

Puis un beau jour, en pleine nuit, plus de quatre mois après la disparition de son compagnon, Derek reçoit un message de celui qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir… Stiles était rentré ! Il était revenu ! Il se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi que nous le retrouvons, au milieu de la chambre de l'adolescent, le regardant dormir. Tout chez lui lui avait manqué, de ses yeux couleur miel à son corps parfait en passant par ses babillages incessants… Il voudrait être en colère contre l'adolescent pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces quatre mois de silence et d'incertitude concernant son sort… Mais il avait eu bien trop peur de ne jamais le revoir, de ne jamais plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire combien il l'aimait… Il se fichait pour l'instant des raisons de son départ. Il ne souhaitait que le prendre dans ses bras et se réconforter dans la chaleur que devait dégager son corps, preuve qu'il était en vie et que ce n'était pas une des nombreuses hallucinations qu'il avait eues…

Un frisson parcourut son corps quand il sentit le regard de Stiles sur lui et entendit sa voix qui murmurait son prénom. Mû par un instinct incontrôlable, il se précipita aux côtés de l'adolescent et le serra le plus fort possible. Sa tête sur son torse, il se rassurait aux sons des battements de son cœur. Une main hésitante se glissa dans ses cheveux, pour prendre plus d'assurance quand le loup qui recouvrait son corps commença à ronronner. Son autre main se posa dans le creux de son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus. Stiles savait que quand il rentrerait, les loups auraient besoin de se rassurer de sa présence, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que Derek serait le premier, et à sa façon de le tenir, l'adolescent devinait facilement que l'Alpha avait eu peur… La main dans ses cheveux se fit plus entreprenante quand il sentit la bouche du lycanthrope s'égarer sur son torse pour se poser juste au niveau du cœur, quand il entendit la supplique de son aîné :

« Ne pars plus, s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas le supporter… ».

Un sourire attendri, mais avec des larmes de tristesse pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir, l'humain souleva la tête de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer, et le fixant droit dans les yeux, il répondit :

« Je te le promet ! Plus jamais je ne partirai, plus jamais je te laisserai seul ! Plus jamais ! ».

La promesse d'un avenir à deux planait dans l'air, quand ce couple, improbable me direz-vous, s'endormit paisiblement, profitant de leurs retrouvailles, de la chaleur de l'autre.

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

_(Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer) _

Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire sur ce couple que rien ni personne ne pourra séparer, ce couple qui avait appris à pallier les faiblesses de l'autre pour être encore plus fort. Ce couple formé d'opposés qui se complètent comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même âme…

**Fin.**


	2. A jamais !

**A/N: Hello everybody :)**

**Me revoilà pour la suite de cet OS ^^ Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce texte, mais je l'ai surtout écrit car c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire à la meilleure des amies: MalAsherGrey *.* Je t'aime ^^ Donc j'ai mit longtemps à l'écrire car je le voulais parfait ^^" Mais surtout car je me suis lancée dans l'expérience du...LEMON ! Oui je m'y suis mise aussi et je peux vous dire que j'ai douté, voire eu du mal à l'écrire :$ Mais je remercie la merveilleuse Pouki pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté :D Merci encore !**

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture et vous dit à bientôt ;)**

**PS: je me suis légèrement inspirée du film/livre Divergente de Véronica Roth pour ceux qui reconnaitront la scène ^^**

**PPS: désolée pour les fautes mais j'étais trop impatiente de le poster ^^"**

**PPPS: Personnages extrêmement OCC, je veux montrer un coté chez Derek qu'on ne voit pas dans la série :)**

**Bisous :)**

**A jamais ! **

_Aimer quelqu'un ne relève pas seulement de la puissance du sentiment mais d'une décision, d'un jugement, d'une promesse._

_Erich Fromm._

Une forêt sombre, pas un bruit aux alentours.

Où est-ce que nous sommes encore tombés, je vous le demande !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette forme à l'instant ? Un homme ? Une bête ? Je ne sais pas, mais celle-ci semblait courir…

Courir encore et toujours.

Courir encore plus vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait… Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement à la lisière de la forêt, non loin d'un bâtiment en ruine, une vieille usine désaffectée. Le souffle court et erratique, les yeux luisant d'une rage non dissimulée et incommensurable, l'homme se mit à écouter et à espérer. Une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus, une semaine qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Une semaine qu'ils parcouraient la ville et ses environs, dans l'espoir de flairer ne serait-ce que la moindre trace, la moindre odeur… Mais rien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La meute sur ses talons, il s'approcha furtivement de la bâtisse. Tel le leader qu'il était, il s'élança à l'intérieur tout en ne faisant aucun bruit. Ils se séparèrent afin de couvrir un plus large périmètre.

Scott parti avec Isaac. Lui aussi était également intenable depuis l'enlèvement de son frère de cœur. Ils avaient déjà failli le perdre plus d'une fois… Et ils ne voulaient pas que cette fois-ci soit la bonne !

Une odeur familière, presque réconfortante, attira l'attention de l'Alpha et il laissa son loup prendre le dessus. Son compagnon était en danger et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver, même si cela voulait dire y laisser la vie. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre une autre personne chère à son cœur. Il avait déjà trop perdu… Il ne pouvait concevoir que l'adolescent rejoigne la liste de morts que la ville établissait à nouveau depuis quelques semaines. Des morts étranges, il en était certain mais son esprit occultait toutes pensées depuis la disparition de Son amour. Il était trop inquiet pour pouvoir raisonner de manière un tant soit peu logique. Des voix s'élevèrent dans le silence absolument pesant du bâtiment. Le loup arriva très vite dans une salle éclairée par de grands néons blancs. Dans un coin se trouvait un groupe d'individus, surement responsable de la semaine de pure angoisse qu'ils venaient tous de subir.

Une forme à l'autre bout de la pièce capta l'attention de Derek. Son cœur rata subitement plusieurs battements avant de repartir de manière désordonnée et rapide.

Son compagnon, son amour, le centre de son univers, Son Stiles était retenu sur une chaise. Des liens lui entravaient les mains et les pieds. Mais c'est surtout le regard vide du jeune homme qui choqua le loup. Ces yeux couleurs whisky qu'il aimait tant avaient perdu cette étincelle de vie qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Qu'avait-il dû subir ?

Derek dû réprimer un violent haut le cœur avant de pouvoir s'élancer à toute vitesse vers celui qui avait su dompter son cœur, son âme et son loup. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mit à geindre de plus en plus violemment quand il remarqua que le visage de l'adolescent n'exprimait absolument aucune émotion.

« Stiles… », murmura-t-il en s'occupant des entraves. « Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais te sortir de là ! Je vais te ramener à la maison, en sécurité ! ».

Oui, car depuis le retour de l'humain, le lycaon ne voulait plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Il passait ses nuits à ses cotés dans la chambre adolescente, il passait ses jours à le surveiller au lycée. Il adorait ces moments où ils étaient seuls, dans sa voiture quand il venait le chercher ou quand il l'emmenait au lycée, dans la chambre en silence ou alors à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais le moment qu'il préférait c'était quand son compagnon venait inconsciemment se lover contre lui quand il dormait. Il en profitait pour le serrer fort dans ses bras et enfin, il s'endormait serein.

Les bêtas étaient, pour ne pas dire choqués, surpris par le comportement de leur Alpha. Mais le choc passé, ils étaient réellement heureux de voir que ces deux là se soient finalement trouvés. Car après tout, qui étaient-ils pour juger leur amour ?

Chacune de leurs actions laissaient transparaitre leurs sentiments réciproques. Notamment quand le jeune humain se précipitait tous les jours, à la fin des cours, en courant dans les bras de son amant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain prévu, qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui ne comptaient vraiment. Le nez dans le cou de son compagnon, Derek respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur sucrée que dégageait le corps chaud pressé contre lui.

Alors oui, les surnoms lui étaient venus naturellement. « Bébé ». Oui, c'était son bébé, son cœur, son ange. Il était maintenant incapable de vivre sans l'humain à ses cotés. Et il comptait bien l'enfermer pour les dix prochaines années ! Plus personne ne pourra s'en prendre à lui sans peine de se confronter à la rage et à la possessivité que pouvait exprimer Derek quand la sécurité et le bonheur de son amoureux étaient en jeux.

Mais il n'eut pour unique réponse qu'un visage fermé et vide de toutes émotions.

« Stiles, c'est moi ! ».

L'angoisse prit possession de son esprit mais également de son cœur.

Les yeux sans vie du jeune homme fixaient sans sourciller le visage du loup. Une envie de vomir prit ce dernier. Mais il devait se contrôler afin que tous, et plus particulièrement Lui, puissent sortir de là vivants.

Cependant, à peine le dernier lien retiré, qu'un violent coup à la mâchoire le projeta au sol. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes sous la douleur avant de les rouvrir et de découvrir Stiles, debout et rigide à ses cotés. Et la peur le paralysa. Trop de questions envahissaient sa tête et lui écrasaient le cœur.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Stiles le frappait-t-il ? Pour se venger de cette semaine où il avait dû se croire abandonner par la meute, par ses amis et par sa famille ? Par son amant ? Mais pourtant, il devait très bien savoir que jamais Derek ne le laisserait tomber… Non ? _Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme si on essayait de le lui écraser en un million de petits morceaux.

_Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce coup de poing signifiait autre chose ? _Autre chose comme la fin de leur histoire…

Les larmes montèrent d'elles-mêmes. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part cette sensation de se perdre dans une abyme de douleur, de chagrin et de rejet. À ce moment, à ses yeux, Stiles se comportait de la même manière que Jennifer ou même Kate. L'humain s'était joué de lui et avait trahi sa confiance. La douleur émotionnelle l'empêchait de réfléchir, d'agir. Il était là, au sol, complétement immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et des sillions brillants de larmes sur ses joues.

Il sursauta même quand une voix glaciale, moqueuse s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Oh ! Veuillez nous pardonner, mais je crois que votre humain n'est plus celui que vous avez connu il y a de cela quelques jours… ».

La voix masculine pouffa de rire quand il aperçu l'air désemparé du loup. Mais peu à peu, la tristesse laissa place à l'ancien ancrage de l'Alpha : la rage. Ils allaient payer !

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? ».

Le chef de la bande de chasseur s'avança lentement vers Derek qui s'était à présent relevé.

« Alpha Hale… Je vous aurais cru plus intelligent que cela. Je vais vous poser une question toute simple… Savez-vous pourquoi votre chère et merveilleuse tête brune vous a quitté il y a de cela un an ? ».

Le chasseur s'avançait à présent vers l'adolescent, se plaça derrière lui et caressa de manière sensuelle les bras de ce dernier. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il se laissait faire, se laissait toucher par cette ordure.

Un grognement puissant venant tout droit de la gorge et de la poitrine de Derek s'éleva dans les airs. Prenant ce genre de réponse pour un non, le chasseur continua son monologue tout en maintenant ses caresses sur le compagnon de l'Alpha, qui semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Votre ami ici présent est un émissaire. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat me direz vous !

Mais il apparaît que c'est également le plus puissant de sa génération ! Ses capacités magiques en lien avec la nature sont bien plus supérieures à celui que vous appelez « Deaton ». La meute qu'il aurait désigné comme étant sous sa protection aurait été pratiquement invincible… Et nous ne pouvions pas laisser cela arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes donc installés ici, pour pourvoir le surveiller… Un tel pouvoir entre de bonnes mains… Extraordinaire ! Imaginez tout ce qu'on peut faire avec… Nous avons décidé de mettre la main sur lui, de faire de lui un chasseur. De plus, il n'a proclamé aucune appartenance à une meute, quelle aubaine pour nous ! Mais ce gamin était vraiment borné et ne cessait de répéter que sa meute allait venir le chercher… Mais grâce à des mois de travail, nous avons pu mettre au point un sérum capable de le contrôler ! Il avait tellement confiance en vous Hale… ».

Derek avait peur de comprendre…

Contrôler ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantages que l'autre abruti reprenait son monologue :

« Vous imaginez ? Tous ce que représente une personne, sentiments, émotions, comportement, façon d'agir et de penser… Tous cela sous contrôle ! Il suffit seulement d'une manipulation informatique pour que notre magnifique et charmant pantin d'émissaire exécute nos ordres ou qu'il en finisse… ».

Un sourire machiavélique ornait le visage de l'homme, alors qu'un gémissement de détresse s'échappait d'entre les lèvres du loup.

L'avait-il perdu pour de bon ? Non ! Il ne devait pas perdre espoir ! Stiles était son compagnon et il devait tout faire pour le sortir de cet enfer, de ce cauchemar !

Il devait bien avoir un antidote à ce sérum bordel de merde ! Car il refusait d'admettre la possibilité du contraire !

Stiles aurait tout tenté s'il avait été à sa place !

Tout à coup, un bruit au loin capta son attention. La meute arrivait. Ils allaient pouvoir se débarrasser de ces enfoirés. Mais lui devait s'occuper de son amoureux ! Car rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que de lui faire savoir sa présence à ses cotés. Qu'il était venu pour lui, pour le sauver, le ramener auprès des siens, auprès de lui.

« Qu'on en finisse ! ».

La voix glaciale du chasseur sonna comme une mise à mort. Il s'éloigna vite du corps du jeune homme alors que ce dernier, lui, s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers Derek.

Un premier coup de poing au visage le déstabilisa, alors qu'un uppercut à l'estomac chassa tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons. Mais malgré la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait se défendre, rendre les coups, de peur de se transformer et ainsi blesser son homme.

Il se tournaient autour en chien de faïence alors que les bêtas s'occupaient d'exterminer cette menace.

« Laissez-en un en vie ! ».

L'ordre de Derek surprit les loups, mais ils obéirent, laissant simplement le chef inconscient. Mieux valait être prudent : si jamais la tactique de l'Alpha ne marchait pas, il allait forcer ce chasseur à trouver un remède… Quitte à le torturer, s'il le fallait ! Il était prêt à tout maintenant !

L'éclat terne dans les yeux de son amant fit recouler les larmes sur les joues de l'Alpha. Il se laissait faire, se contentant d'appeler Stiles.

« Bébé… C'est moi ! Je t'en prie, réveille toi… ».

Une balayette dans les jambes le fit tomber au sol. Il entendit cependant certains de ses bêtas se précipiter vers eux, et il prit subitement peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

« N'avancez pas ! ».

« Mais Derek… ».

« Je vous ai dit de rester là où vous êtes ! ».

Sa colère mais surtout sa peur avaient parlées pour lui.

Un poids sur sa taille lui fit tourner la tête. Stiles, à califourchon sur lui, approchait ses mains de sa gorge dans l'idée peut-être de l'étrangler ou de lui briser la nuque. Une nouvelle vague de larmes apparue dans les yeux du loup. Son compagnon voulait le tuer. Et même s'il savait que Stiles ne contrôlait rien, qu'il n'était pas lui même, cette situation le faisait grandement souffrir.

Instinctivement, Derek plaça ses deux mains sur les joues de son ange et avec ses pouces les caressèrent tout en murmurant, pour que lui seul l'entende :

« Stiles… Bébé… C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Je t'aime ! Reviens, s'il te plaît ! Réveille toi ! Tu me fais peur… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…Je t'aime tellement ! Reviens moi… ».

Un changement dans l'attitude de l'adolescent lui rendit une lueur d'espoir. Les longs doigts fins de l'émissaire s'étaient posés sur ses clavicules. Complétement immobile, Derek attendait. Le jeune homme au dessus de lui cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois, un combat contre lui-même se reflétant dans son regard. De longues minutes passèrent, mais cela semblait durer une éternité pour le loup.

Il fixait attentivement les yeux de Stiles, priant pour retrouver celui qu'il avait apprit à aimer de toutes ses forces et à chérir comme si c'était le plus beau présent que la Terre et le Ciel puissent lui donner.

« Derek…? ».

La petite voix de son amour lui fit fermer les yeux de soulagement et il put de nouveau respirer correctement.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension et par la peur, le jeune homme regardait partout autour de lui avant de reporter son regard sur son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ».

Mais Derek ne put répondre à ses questions, il avait le besoin irrépressible et incontrôlable de le serrer dans ses bras. Alors, en un quart de seconde, il avait sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux, laissant ses larmes évacuer sa peur de le perdre.

Puis sans un mot, il se leva avec Stiles toujours dans ses bras et ils quittèrent ensemble, la meute derrière eux, le bâtiment avant d'y foutre le feu.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Deaton se passa lui aussi dans le silence. Seul leurs doigts entremêlés prouvaient la présence de l'autre à leurs cotés.

Un signe de tête aux bêtas pour leur signifier qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux prendre un peu de repos, et Derek rentrait dans la clinique avec Stiles emmitouflé dans son torse. Hors de question qu'il s'éloigne de lui ! Autant le tuer maintenant ! Quand Deaton les aperçu, il se précipita vers eux et les fit entrer dans une des salles d'examen.

Tout du long, Derek ne quittait jamais son compagnon des yeux. Et il devait réprimer un grognement quand il voyait les mains du véto se poser trop longtemps sur la peau du jeune homme. Mais malgré lui, il se mit à penser et les événements de la journée défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Il revoyait le regard vide de son compagnon.

Il revoyait son visage sans émotions.

Il revoyait ses mains s'avancer vers sa gorge dans le but de le tuer.

Un violent frisson le prit. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu autant peur. Pas pour lui-même, mais pour Stiles. Qui allait le sauver si jamais il lui arriverait quelque chose ? Qui allait prendre soin de lui ? Qui s'inquièterait quand il ne répondrait pas aux appels ou aux SMS ? Mais surtout qui allait l'aimer autant, si ce n'est plus, que Derek ?

Il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pointé le bout de son museau chez les Stilinski pour ne trouver qu'une maison dévastée, la porte d'entrée fracturée et des gouttes de sang un peu partout dans la demeure. Il avait paniqué et avait appelé Stiles à s'époumoner. Un cri de rage et de chagrin s'était élevé dans les airs du voisinage et avait attiré la meute.

Il se souvenait des jours et des nuits d'angoisse qu'ils avaient passé, s'effondrant quand ils pensaient ne pas être vus. Mais la meute ne pouvaient et ne voulaient pas abandonner ! Par respect pour le sheriff, qui ne pouvait pas perdre son unique enfant après avoir enterré l'amour de sa vie. Par respect pour Derek qui ne supporterait pas de perdre son compagnon, l'autre moitié de lui-même. Mais surtout par respect pour Stiles. Car combien de fois l'adolescent s'était jeté la tête la première dans « _la gueule du loup _» pour sauver leurs culs poilus de lycanthrope ?

Alors la meute partait tous les jours à la recherche de leur membre disparu. Mais revenait à chaque fois bredouille.

Et ça tuait chaque jour un peu plus Derek. La douleur était mille fois pire que la dernière fois. C'était comme si son loup était en accord avec sa partie humaine et se laissait mourir aussi. Comme si Stiles était devenu son oxygène, l'élément élémentaire pour pouvoir respirer et vivre…

« Derek…? ».

La voix tremblante de son homme le fit sursauter. Tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Deaton était parti et que son compagnon le fixait avec de grands yeux emplis de peur… Peur ? Il renifla discrètement l'air et son cœur se serra. L'adolescent sentait la peur, le dégout de lui-même, le regret. Des odeurs que Derek n'appréciait pas du tout sur son amant. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il approchait un animal blessé, du corps encore sur la table d'auscultation et le prit dans ses bras. Les mains de l'émissaire agrippèrent le T-shirt de l'Alpha et ses épaules se détendirent quelque peu à ce contact doux et possessif. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que Derek ne s'éloigne légèrement.

« Tu n'as rien ? ».

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et voulu de nouveau se cacher dans le cou du plus vieux, mais ce dernier resta stoïque. Il devait savoir. Savoir la raison de son départ. Connaître la raison qui l'avait forcé à s'éloigner de lui pendant quatre putains de longs mois !

« Pourquoi étais-tu parti il y a un an ? »

Le jeune homme dans ses bras soupira avant de commencer son explication :

« Après la catastrophe qu'on a connu avec Jennifer et la meute d'Alpha, je suis allé voir Deaton. Je savais que notre sacrifice allait nous apporter des ennuis. Il nous avait prévenu, mais Scott et Allison semblaient aller bien alors que pour moi, chaque jour et surtout chaque nuit devenaient un véritable enfer. Je faisais des cauchemars atroces. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux…

Doc m'a expliqué que mon sacrifice plus le pouvoir renforcé du Nemeton avaient réveillé mes pouvoirs d'émissaire. ».

Il s'éloigna alors complétement de Derek et plaça ses mains, paumes vers le ciel, sur ses genoux. Une flamme jaillie de sa main droite alors que de la gauche s'élevait de fines particules d'eau. L'Alpha regardait son amant complétement subjugué alors que ce dernier faisait s'entremêler ces deux éléments normalement incompatibles. A ses yeux, il était extraordinaire et surtout il lui appartenait. Il se reconnecta à la réalité quand Stiles prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'on m'a enlevé… ».

La tête baissée, l'adolescent n'osait regarder son homme de peur de lire dans son regard de la colère, de la trahison mais surtout du rejet. Il pensait avoir prit la bonne solution mais finalement aujourd'hui, il la regrettait. Mais Derek restait immobile et impassible.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? ».

La voix blanche de l'Alpha fit frissonner l'émissaire.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'impliquer ! Tu devais t'occuper de la meute, des bêtas ! Tu n'allais pas en plus t'occuper de quelqu'un comme moi… ».

Le grognement du loup le coupa dans son récit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par quelqu'un comme toi ? »

« Un gamin hyperactif avec un trouble de l'attention qui ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs et qui peut à tout instant vous tuer ! Te faire du mal… ». Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur le visage du jeune homme. « Je ne pouvais pas rester avec vous, j'étais une menace pour chacun d'entre vous ! ».

La colère résonnait dans chacune de ses paroles, une colère sourde contre lui-même. Une colère que le loup voulait effacer à coups de baisers et d'étreintes.

« Alors j'ai prit la décision de partir, d'explorer ce que mes capacités nouvelles m'offraient pour ensuite revenir et protéger ceux qui me sont le plus chers ! ».

De violents tremblements s'emparèrent du corps de l'adolescent. Derek lui saisit les poignets avant de le tirer à lui. L'étreinte fut douce et attendue par les deux amants. Le loup murmurait des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille de son cadet qui se calma de longues minutes après. Le visage enfouit dans le cou de son ainé, ses bras qui enserraient ce corps à damner un saint, l'émissaire se sentait enfin en sécurité. Mais les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'éloigna soudainement de Derek, l'horreur se reflétant dans ses yeux. Ce dernier, surprit, tenta de trouver une réponse en scrutant son regard.

« J'ai failli te tuer ! Je t'ai fait du mal ! J'aurais pu… ».

« Stiles ! Tu ne m'as rien fait ! Ce n'était pas toi…! ».

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? ».

« Au risque de te blesser ? Jamais ! ».

Gentiment, il attrapa une main de son amant qu'il porta à son cœur alors que l'autre se posa sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et il l'embrassa doucement, chastement, comme pour donner un sens éternel à ses prochaines paroles :

« Stiles… Jamais je ne pourrais agir dans l'intention de te blesser ! Autant avaler de l'aconit ! Te blesser équivaudrait à de la torture. Te perdre reviendrait à ce que ma santé mentale, mon humanité, parte avec toi. Je t'aime Stiles… ».

L'adolescent lui fit un triste sourire avant de lui aussi s'avancer pour s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. Mais il se recula aussitôt et il reprit la parole, la tête sous le menton de son homme :

« C'est ta voix qui m'a fait revenir. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ma séquestration. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais tuer la personne en face de moi. Mais je ne voyais pas son visage… Pour le reste… C'était comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un de mes cauchemars. J'étais comme dans du brouillard. Je n'avais pas le moindre contrôle sur mon corps et je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement… Puis je t'ai entendu ! D'abord de manière lointaine, puis de plus en plus proche. Tu m'appelais et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te rejoindre, pour te montrer que je t'avais entendu, pour avoir tes bras autour de moi… Alors je me suis battu contre le brouillard et la première chose que j'ai pu voir, c'est tes yeux remplis de larmes… ».

Il parlait doucement et de nouvelles perles d'eau salée s'égaraient sur ses joues et sur le T-shirt de l'Alpha.

« Si tu savais comment je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus fort que cela Der'… ».

La prise de l'ainé se resserra sur le corps tant chéri alors que la partie lupine de sa conscience se joignit aux pleurs de son compagnon.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça… ».

Le corps musclé de l'Alpha se raidit. Comment pouvait-il penser un truc pareil ? Il était tout ! Son oxygène, son centre de gravité, son monde… Son ange ! Il avait toutes les qualités qu'un homme pouvait rêvé : il était aimant, gentil, doux, patient quand sa maladie le laissait tranquille, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas… Il apportait la joie et la bonne humeur partout autour de lui ! Il lui avait volé son cœur…

Pour lui prouver son amour et son appartenance, il éloigna doucement le visage de son amant de son vêtement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues se rejoignant pour une danse connue d'eux seuls. Par instinct, Stiles glissa ses bras autour du cou de son amant dans la tentative vaine de le rapprocher de lui. Il crevait d'envie d'avoir plus de contact, mais l'endroit n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié. Une clinique vétérinaire laissait à désirer pour partager ce genre de moment, non ?

Quand Derek rompit le baiser, il planta ses yeux rendus carmin par le désir et la colère avant de dire d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner l'adolescent, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir :

« Stiles, tu es à moi ! Rentre toi cela dans le crâne ! Jamais je ne te laisserais partir et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Nous sommes ensemble, toi _**Et**_ moi, et pour moi, c'est à vie ! Stiles, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi ! Je ne vois que toi, n'aimes que toi ! Alors non, je ne mérite pas mieux ! Et puis comment pourrais-je avoir mieux puisque la perfection partage déjà mon lit et ma vie ? ».

Un sourire franc et communicatif illumina le visage de son amant. Cette confession réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier qui avait peur que son compagnon ne se lasse de lui et le laisse tomber à un moment. Il se jeta donc au cou du loup pour lui montrer que c'était réciproque. Il aurait pu lui dire ces trois petits mots… Mais il voulait pouvoir donner un sens particulier à cet aveu, il voulait attendre le bon moment. Le moment magique pour eux deux. Il plaça donc un bisou humide à l'endroit le plus sensible chez le lycaon, c'est-à-dire juste au niveau de la jugulaire, là où son pouls se faisait sentir.

« Rentrons chez nous… ».

Derek encercla les épaules de son cadet jusqu'à la voiture.

**AJ-TW**

A peine la porte de la chambre fut-elle fermée qu'un corps se retrouva coincé entre celle-ci et la forme longiligne d'un adolescent.

Une nuée de baisers fut déposée sur le visage de l'ainé, partant de sa bouche et se dirigeant vers son oreille.

« Cette nuit nous appartient ! Elle n'est rien qu'à nous Derek… », murmura-t-il tout en fixant les yeux de son amant avec tendresse et amour.

Il le sentait toujours un peu tendu à cause des événements de ces jours derniers.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que Derek avait dû vivre durant toutes ces longues heures… Mais il comptait bien lui faire oublier, il comptait se faire pardonner. Cette nuit, il comptait faire comprendre à son homme qu'il lui appartenait entièrement. Corps, cœur et esprit. Il lui appartiendrait dans tous les sens du terme.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ravir les lèvres offertes devant lui. Dans un soupir de contentement, Derek enserra la taille de l'adolescent et quémanda l'accès à cette bouche qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Une fois retrouvés, les deux muscles roses se livrèrent bataille pour la dominance. Une danse endiablée s'engagea alors. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le loup dirigea son amoureux vers le lit. Quand les genoux de l'émissaire butèrent contre le rebord, ils s'y laissèrent tomber en riant.

Le poids et la chaleur du corps de Derek sur lui agissaient comme une sorte de baume, une couverture, sur son esprit quelque peu abimé. Pour Derek, sentir son amant se cambrer contre lui cherchant toujours plus de contact, sentir sa langue lui laisser les pleins pouvoirs, tout cela sonnait comme une renaissance. Il le désirait chaque jour davantage, il en voulait toujours un peu plus. Il ne serait jamais satisfait en ce qui concernait son amant. Mais l'amour n'est-il pas fait de cela ? D'une faim qui vous fait redécouvrir chaque jour avec émerveillement chaque trait de votre partenaire ?

L'Alpha crevait d'envie de goûter ce corps si tentateur à ses yeux. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne forcerait Stiles à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Oui, il lui avait juré que jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Mais la réalité était toute autre… Si l'adolescent souhaitait vraiment tout arrêter entre eux, mettre un terme à leur relation, s'il souhaitait partir, alors il ne le retiendrait pas. Il disparaitrait de sa vie. Il était sa force mais également sa faiblesse et tout ce qui importait pour Derek, c'était le bonheur de Stiles. Et si cela devait se faire sans lui, alors il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir.

Pour l'instant, il prenait tout ce que son amant voulait bien lui donner.

La chaleur de la pièce avait augmenté d'un cran. Et dans l'esprit de Stiles, les vêtements n'avaient aucunement leur place. Il se lança donc timidement. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant, laissant ses doigts courir sur les abdos fermement dessinés. Une respiration erratique se fit alors entendre et il sourit. L'effet qu'il provoquait chez le loup était plus que conséquent, s'il en croyait la bosse qu'il sentait au niveau de ses hanches. Mais le vêtement le gênait au plus haut point. Il le remonta alors lentement, sensuellement, ses mains effleurant légèrement les côtes de son homme, lui arrachant gémissements et soupirs.

Les vêtements ne furent alors pas longtemps un obstacle. Le contact de leurs peaux nues leur fit perdre pieds. C'était électrisant, mais ce besoin d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus, régnait en maître dans leurs esprits. Cependant Derek ne voulait pas brûler les étapes et ainsi tout gâcher. Il voulait faire de la première fois de son homme un moment magique dont ils se souviendraient tout au long de leurs vies. Même si pour lui, sa première expérience semblait lointaine, avec Stiles tout lui semblait nouveau, excitant, mais tellement évident. Il redevenait l'adolescent devant son premier flirt : tendre mais gauche…

Le corps de son amant en dessous de lui était magnifique. Il était magnifique.

Sa peau laiteuse, douce, tendre, qu'il se ferait une joie de faire rougir à coups de dents et de langue.

Son cou où il aimerait y déposer sa marque.

Son sexe qu'il crevait d'envie de goûter.

Mais il n'osait pas… Il avait peur. Envolé le Grand Alpha qui n'a peur de rien ! Et si Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait…

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur son visage. Deux yeux couleur whisky emplis de désir et d'amour rencontrèrent les siens. Stiles s'avança pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis murmura quelques mots qui firent battre le cœur de Derek à une vitesse immodérée.

« Fais moi l'amour Derek ! Fais moi tien… ».

Un baiser passionné fut la réponse à sa demande. Mais quand bien vite le manque d'air se fit sentir, le loup déposa à son tour une nuée de baisers sur son menton, le long de sa mâchoire avant d'aller mordiller délicatement la chair délicate du cou de son compagnon. Celui-ci inclina d'ailleurs davantage la tête facilitant l'accès mais également pour montrer sa soumission et sa totale confiance envers l'Alpha. Un grognement d'appréciation résonna alors dans la pièce mais également dans le corps de l'adolescent. Les mains de ce dernier n'étaient pas en reste. Elles voyageaient le long du dos du loup, chatouillait ses flancs, s'attardaient sur sa nuque dans l'espoir inutile de le rapprocher de lui, retraçait les contours du triskèle tatoué, pour aller ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Stiles avait un goût exquis qui l'amenait au bord de ce précipice dont il avait tellement peur. Mais ça ne lui était pas suffisant, il lui en fallait encore et toujours plus. Il délaissa ce cou où il s'était appliqué à y laisser sa marque. Ses lèvres allèrent taquiner un bouton de chair déjà dur sous l'effet de l'excitation alors que ses doigts firent de même avec l'autre.

« Derek… Derek… ».

Les gémissements et halètements de son amant résonnaient dans ses oreilles avec bonheur et lui donnèrent envie de les écouter encore et encore. Ces sons, il en était l'auteur et le destinataire, et cette constatation s'accompagna d'une vague de chaleur qui ravagea son esprit.

Il continua son exploration, laissant une trace humide, léchant avec délice le torse finement dessiné de son amant, déviant sur ses hanches qu'il mordilla peut-être un peu plus hargneusement, embrassant ses cuisses avant de fondre sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Surpris mais empli d'un désir non dissimulé, Stiles lâcha un long râle de plaisir quand les lèvres de Derek se refermèrent avec gourmandise sur sa fierté.

Instinctivement, il se cambra pour mieux sentir les lèvres de son loup autour de lui, mais les doigts de son amant le maintenaient durement contre le matelas. Au bord de l'apoplexie, Stiles ne cessait de murmurer le prénom de son amant, ses poings accrochés aux draps. Le rythme lent imposé par Derek le rendait fou. Les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de son homme, il lui demandait silencieusement d'aller plus vite. Demande non retenue à en juger par le grognement du loup. Il conserverait cette allure tout en le prenant plus profondément en bouche.

L'esprit lupin de sa personne lui hurlait déjà de passer à l'étape supérieure, le pressait de posséder totalement son compagnon. Ils avaient déjà trop patienté et la partie animale refusait d'attendre davantage.

Mais Derek avait peur de le blesser, de lui faire du mal… Alors il occulta ces pensées même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Stiles voyait à présent des étoiles. Ses sensations étaient complétements exacerbées. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui l'entourait, tout lui apparaissait multipliés par dix. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne, cet amour qui vous donnait cette sensation de protection, que rien ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes avec la personne qui possède votre cœur. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé quand il s'était fait enlevé… Il n'était pas avec Derek, il n'était pas dans ses bras, il était seul chez lui… Les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'Alpha étaient nouveaux, c'était sa première histoire, mais cela paraissait tellement évident ! Et il priait silencieusement pour que leur relation ne s'arrête jamais.

Une vague de chaleur naquit dans le creux de ses reins pour ensuite exploser dans tout son corps, brûlant tous ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il se sentait au bord d'un précipice, mais il ne voulait pas sauter maintenant, pas comme cela.

« Derek… Je vais venir…si tu continues… » réussi-t-il à dire entre deux halètements.

Il espérait que son amant comprenne le sens de sa requête. Ce dernier, plongé dans son rêve éveillé, n'entendait pas son homme. Il n'avait qu'en tête cette sensation de bien-être, d'être enfin complet. Son âme-sœur, l'autre moitié de lui-même, gémissait sous ses caresses. Pourtant, un autre appel de l'adolescent le fit quitter à regret l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

Était-il allé trop loin ? Stiles était-il vraiment prêt à franchir cette étape dans leur relation ? Trop de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête… Sur le point de s'excuser, il fut néanmoins surprit quand son ange l'attira pour un baiser enflammé, passionné. Baiser qui balaya le reste de ses doutes. Il se décala légèrement de ce corps tant chéri, sa main gauche caressant tendrement, amoureusement, le flanc de son amant. Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, il colla son front à celui de l'émissaire et ne lâcha pas ses yeux. Un regard amoureux, tendre, mais rendu légèrement plus sombre par l'envie et la luxure qu'il ressentait.

Ce regard finit de faire basculer les dernières réserves du loup. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il ferait tout pour avoir le plus longtemps cet humain extraordinaire à ses cotés. Il se pencha pour emprisonner les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser doux. Un baiser aux saveurs d'éternité.

Une phrase, cependant, murmurée dans son oreille, électrisa le corps du lycaon.

« Possède moi ! »

Deux émotions contraires se livraient bataille dans l'esprit de Derek : le désir fulgurant de prendre son amant, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mais également la peur intense que, peut-être, Stiles ne voulait pas de tout cela, qu'il se forçait.

« Ne me fais pas supplier… »

Un sourire franc mais timide prit place sur le visage du loup mais la peur refusait de le laisser tranquille. La voix éraillée par la luxure, il demanda :

« Sur ? »

« Putain Derek ! Écoute les battements de mon cœur et dis-moi si je mens ! Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que c'était toi et moi ! Je t'appartiens Derek ! Et là, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Toi **en** moi ! ».

Il était sincère… Il le voulait vraiment ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Il se pencha pour ravir à nouveau les lèvres de son amoureux. Le baiser, d'abord tendre, laissa très vite place à la passion qui les liait. La main, mutine, parcourut encore une fois le corps adolescent. Titiller, chatouiller, caresser. Elle retraçait son chemin, toujours de plus en plus bas. Il avalait les soupirs et gémissements de l'être en dessous de lui. Ses doigts frôlèrent le sexe de son amant dans une légère caresse, qui fit s'arcbouter un peu plus Stiles contre lui. Derek sourit à ce geste. Le corps de son compagnon était tellement réactif à ses caresses, à ses cajoleries… C'en était fascinant !

L'émissaire, lui, ne tardait pas à atteindre le septième ciel. La main de l'Alpha laissait sur sa peau des sillons de feu, il s'enflammait au moindre contact. Mais quand il sentit un des doigts de son amant en lui, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. La sensation était bizarre, douloureuse. C'était sa première fois, alors oui il avait le droit d'avoir mal. Malgré lui, Stiles essaya de se dégager, de chasser cette intrusion, mais le loup lui déposa une myriade de baiser sur le ventre, le cou et le visage. Les lèvres douces et chaudes de son vis-à-vis lui firent bien vite oublier cette désagréable sensation. Pourtant, quand un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, la douleur s'atténua pour laisser place au plaisir. Cette sensation dérangeante devint très vite grisante.

Mon dieu, que c'était bon ! Mais déjà, il en voulait plus.

« Derek… S'il te plaît… Prends moi ! ».

Sa voix était tremblante à cause du plaisir et de l'anticipation. Son amant continua quelques secondes de plus ses mouvements de ciseaux. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser. Il voulait cet instant, la réunion de leurs deux corps, de leurs deux âmes, magique. Les gémissements de son homme le rendaient complétement dingue.

« Préservatif ? Lubrifiant ? ».

Stiles n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il était assailli par ses sentiments, par ces sensations nouvelles pour faire des phrases correctes.

Quand Derek retira ses doigts, il grogna, mécontentent d'avoir perdu cette présence plus que nécessaire en lui. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il allait se donner à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, après son père. Il n'allait faire qu'un avec l'homme pour qui il n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie. Quoi de plus beau ?!

Son compagnon revint sur lui avec seulement une petite bouteille en main. Arquant un sourcil, il allait ouvrir la bouche quand son amant se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Pas besoin… Loup-garous ! ».

L'Alpha était apparemment dans le même état que lui… Le jeune homme ravit à son tour les lèvres si tentatrices du plus âgé. Ce baiser avait un goût d'urgence, comme si l'humain lui hurlait de se dépêcher, d'aller plus vite. Une fois son sexe enduit d'une dose généreuse de lubrifiant, il lança un dernier regard à son amoureux. Il était encore temps pour lui de faire machine arrière. Mais celui-ci se colla un peu plus à lui, et d'un roulement de bassin lui exprima clairement son envie d'aller plus loin.

Lui écartant les jambes, Derek guida son sexe devant l'intimité du plus jeune et entra doucement en lui. La douleur se lisait sur le visage de son amoureux. S'aidant de ses bras, le loup embrassa toute la peau qui se trouvait à sa disposition : les paupières, le nez, les joues, les lèvres, le cou, le torse de l'émissaire. Chaque centimètre carré de peau se trouva rougie, mordillée, léchée. Et peu à peu, ce rictus de souffrance s'effaça pour laisser place au plaisir pur.

« C'est bon Derek… Bouge ! ».

En aucun cas leur première fois ne serait placée sous le signe de la brutalité et de la rapidité. Ils allaient prendre leur temps et Derek montrerait à Stiles toute l'ampleur de son amour. Dans un rythme lent, sensuel, langoureux, l'Alpha commença ses va-et-vient dans le corps tant aimé de son compagnon. Étroit et parfait, le lycaon se perdait dans sa chaleur.

Les yeux fermés, Stiles se sentait enfin complet. J'imagine que ce sentiment doit vous paraître incompréhensible voir abstrait… Mais, pourtant, si vous avez la chance (et je vous le souhaite) de rencontrer celui ou celle qui vous est destiné, alors vous saurez !

Ces étincelles quand il ou elle touche votre peau.

Ce feu dans vos entrailles qui ravage tout sur son passage quand il ou elle est trop proche de vous ou quand vous sentez son regard se poser sur vous.

Ce froid atroce qui vous glace jusqu'à vous paralyser quand il ou elle s'éloigne.

Et cette sensation d'être complet quand vous vous trouvez dans ses bras.

Stiles ressentait tout cela pour Derek. Il était complet dans leur étreinte, le loup au dessus de lui et sa virilité en lui. Mais il en voulait toujours plus… Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'Alpha, collant leurs corps ensemble, se faisant prendre plus profondément. Ce mouvement changea l'angle et soudainement il se mit à haleter. Derek venait de buter contre sa prostate. Des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux tant le plaisir était grand. Il voulait que ça recommence. Il en voulait plus.

« Derek… Encore ! ».

Les gémissements et supplications de son jeune amant poussèrent Derek à retrouver ce point si sensible.

Leurs soupirs, seule mélodie.

Leurs peaux qui claquent, seul rythme.

Leurs gémissements, seules paroles.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle. C'était leur moment. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux que l'autre et le plaisir ressentit.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient tous deux à leur paroxysme. La jouissance arrivait, forte et dévastatrice. Le loup fit voyager sa main le long du corps de son amant, avant de la poser sur le sexe gonflé et délaissé. La caresse s'imprima sur la peau de l'émissaire au même rythme que les va-et-vient de Derek. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Stiles pour se laisser aller à la jouissance et ainsi se déverser dans la main de son homme. Ce dernier le suivit peu de temps après quand il sentit l'humain se contracter autour de lui. L'emplissant de sa semence, il le marquait officiellement comme son compagnon, comme l'être qui allait partagé le reste de sa vie. Tous les êtres surnaturels sauraient que ce jeune homme, cette merveille, lui appartenait et qu'en retour le loup était également sa possession.

L'Alpha s'était effondré sur son amant, ne voulant pas encore se séparer de lui, rompre ce contact si particulier d'être encore en lui. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence agréable où seul se faisait entendre les respirations hachées des deux amants. Derek se releva doucement, se délogeant doucement du corps de son amant. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis partit chercher quelque chose pour les nettoyer. Une fois chose faite, il encercla la taille du jeune émissaire et enfoui son nez dans son cou. Celui-ci jouait avec la main qui entourait son corps, entrelaçait leurs doigts, caressait son bras. C'est quand le loup fut sur le point de s'endormir qu'il l'entendit.

« Derek, je crois que je t'aime… ».

Un murmure dans le noir de la chambre. Il pensait avoir rêver cette phrase, mais quand il se releva pour observer son homme, il ne croisa que le regard emplit d'amour de Stiles.

« Je t'aime Derek ! ».

Un sourire franc étira les traits de l'Alpha et il se pencha pour embrasser avec passion l'humain qui lui avait volé son cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi Stiles ! ».

Il se repositionna derrière le jeune homme et colla leurs corps.

« Toi et moi, c'est à vie hein…? ».

La voix incertaine de son amour s'éleva après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! ».

« Promis ? Tu ne me quitteras pas ? ».

« Je t'aime au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer Stiles… Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul, plus jamais tu ne seras seul ! A jamais, nous serons ensemble ! ».

C'est sur ces paroles aux accents de promesse éternelle que les deux amants purent trouver le sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Et comme chaque jour, je t'aime d'avantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et biens moins que demain._

_Rosemonde Gerard._

**_FIN._**

**Alors bon ou il est à jeter au feu ? ^^"**


End file.
